


don't apply the brake

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama and hinata start dating and it's perfect (or is it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't apply the brake

**Author's Note:**

> jfc i have been nursing this fic for months and i finally finally finished it
> 
> kageyama might be kinda ooc at the end okay but i watched the stage play recently and they made kageyama such a bean and i love it

“I made you these chocolates and I wrote my email address on the back, I-I hope you like them.”

This is the fourth time this month, Kageyama thinks, that someone has tried to confess to him. He really doesn’t get why girls seem to think he’d make a good boyfriend. In all honestly, Kageyama is far too invested in volleyball to even have time to consider dating somebody.

Kageyama realises that the girl is staring at him expectantly, arms still holding out the chocolates for him. “I won’t date you,” he says and the girl seems to wince at his words. “Thanks though, I guess.” He uses the exact same words he’d used the past few times, but each girl had reacted differently.

The first one cried and Kageyama feels like he should’ve felt bad but he’d just taken the sweets she’d given him and left, already a few minutes late to practice. The second and third responded pretty reasonably, accepting his rejection and leaving to go home. This girl however, she looks angry. “Why not,” she asks and yeah, she’s definitely angry. “I know how many other people you’ve rejected. Do you like someone else, is that what it is?”

He shakes his head in response, already growing tired of the conversation. The girl clicks her tongue against her teeth and throws the box of chocolates straight at him before storming off. Kageyama really hopes she’ll be the last girl to confess for him for a while.

-

When he walks into the club room with the chocolates still in his hand, everyone’s eyes flick to him. Tanaka lets out a loud wolf whistle and Nishinoya cackles by his side. Tsukishima looks upon him with disdain, before going back to messing around on his phone. Ignoring them, he walks over to wear Hinata’s standing and drops the chocolates on top of his stuff.

“Another one confessed?” Hinata groans, even as he opens the chocolate box to pull one out. “I don’t get why so many girls like you when you’re such an asshole.” Kageyama wouldn’t usually be offended by Hinata’s words, the name calling is normal for them, but as he speaks Kageyama can see the chocolate dissolving in his mouth and a small bit flicks out to hit his cheek. Hinata immediately realises what’s happened, and before Kageyama can even move to hit him, Hinata has thrown the chocolates down onto his pile of stuff and he’s running out of the door.

He wipes the chocolate off with the back of his hand and he starts to get changed, ready for practice. Most of the team have filtered out towards the gym and only him and Sugawara are left. “Kageyama, how many girls does that make it?” Suga asks, and Kageyama lets out a big sigh.

“She’s the fourth this month, but since school started I’d say it’s been about 10. Maybe more, I haven’t really been counting,” he replies, shucking on his tshirt before turning round to look at Sugawara.

“I’d never really coined you as a ladies man,” Sugawara says, chuckling a little at his words but Kageyama only frowns. “Can’t you just tell the girls to stop?” Kageyama really wishes it was that easy. You’d think after turning down so many girls that eventually people would realise that confessing to him would be futile but clearly not.

“You know what you need is?” Sugawara asks and Kageyama looks back up at him, interested in hearing a possible solution to his problem. “A fake girlfriend.” Kageyama winces at his words, much like the girl had done at him earlier and Sugawara is quick to continue his sentence. “O-or a boyfriend, if that’s what you’re in to.”

Kageyama freezes at his words. Did Sugawara know? No, no of course not. He was just trying to be open to all bases, Kageyama assures himself. “I’m not completely oblivious, Kageyama. I see how you look at him when you think no-one else is.”

Kageyama knows exactly who Sugawara is referring to and he considers denying it but he’s a terrible liar. He knows he’s blushing and he ducks his head, mostly in shame, because now that Sugawara knows that he likes Hinata it’s sure to be awkward. “I-I just, I can’t explain why, he just..” Kageyama stutters, struggling to find the right words to express his emotions.

Sugawara just shakes his head and walks forwards to pat Kageyama on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m the only that knows and I won’t let your secret out,” he says, before going to walk out of the clubroom, pausing at the door and turning back round. “He wouldn’t reject your confession you know. He’s as in love with you as you are with him.” With that, he turns back round and exits the clubroom, leaving Kageyama to stew over what just happened.

-

Practise is mostly uneventful, and nothing out of the ordinary happens. Hinata messes up a little and Kageyama gets angry but that’s just the usual. By the time they’re all changed and ready to go home, Hinata has managed to eat all of the chocolates in the box and somehow get half of the sweet all over his face.

They walk home as usual, the group getting smaller and smaller until Kageyama and Hinata move to walk down their route. Kageyama can’t stop himself from thinking about what Sugawara said earlier and he can’t fault his senpai’s logic. If the girls at school knew that he was dating someone else, then surely they’d stop confessing to him. It made sense.

It’s just, the only person Kageyama would ever want to date is standing right next him, stuffing his face with yet more food that he got from god knows where and that’s never going to happen. “Bakageyama, you’re really quiet,” Hinata says, his words muffled as he speaks around the food in his mouth. “Like I know you aren’t exactly the chattiest person ever but it’s weird. I don’t like it.”

Kageyama stops in place and it takes Hinata a few moments to realise that he’s not walking alongside him anymore. Hinata turns to face him and Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s doing when he hears himself saying “Do you want to date me?” He internally curses himself because _oh my god_ why did he just say that.

Hinata is staring at him, mouth wide open like a fish and Kageyama wants to run far, far away until he can’t go any further. He suddenly wants to be anywhere else in the world but no matter how much he prays, he’s still stood on the pavement, staring wide eyed at Hinata. “Yeah, okay then,” Hinata says, breaking Kageyama out of his reverie and he sounds so casual that Kageyama can feel his head tilting in confusion. Did he just say yes? As in, ‘yes Kageyama, sure I’ll date you’. What?

He lets out a strangled noise and Hinata laughs at him before walking closer to where Kageyama is still frozen. “C’mon stupid, it’s getting cold and if you stay there you’re gonna freeze.” Kageyama doesn’t move though, because it’s still not registering that Hinata just agreed to date him. “Kageyama!”

“Shut up, stupid,” he grumbles, before walking past Hinata and carrying on home. Hinata just laughs and jogs a little to catch up with him and soon enough they fall back into pace.

“So does this mean we’re boyfriends?” Hinata asks, head tilted towards Kageyama. _Boyfriends._ Kageyama likes that word. He nods back in response, too afraid of his voice cracking if he even tried to speak. The rest of the walk home is relatively silent, but it’s not an uncomfortable one. It feels kinda nice.

When they get to Kageyama’s house, they both stop outside of his gate and Kageyama doesn’t want Hinata to leave already, not after what’s just happened. “I uh- thanks I guess,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet as he tries to figure out the right words to convey how he feels. “Thanks for saying yes, I mean.” Hinata just smiles back at him, and it’s so bright and raw that Kageyama feels his mouth twitch into a small smile too. “Don’t worry about it, I was happy to say yes,” Hinata beams and god, Kageyama likes him so much.

Kageyama knows that his mum isn’t home right now and he could so easily ask Hinata if he wants to stay for the night, but he backs out at the last second, instead just muttering a stilted ‘goodbye’ and walking down his garden path. He turns to watch Hinata cycle away and feels his smile from earlier return. He’s so screwed.

-

The next couple days go relatively smoothly and if Kageyama’s being honest, his relationship with Hinata doesn’t actually feel any different to how it had done before. When Kageyama thinks about it, the pair already kind of acted like a couple anyways. They always sat together eating lunch, they always did their homework together and Kageyama had even started picking up Hinata a fruit milk box when he got his own carton at breaks.

At practise, if anything, they’re working together better than usual. Hinata is hitting most of Kageyama’s spikes and he’s doing it well, so well that even Daichi is surprised at their performance.

The pair made a mutual agreement not to the tell the rest of the team straight away, just in case anything happens, but it all seems to be futile when Sugawara grabs Kageyama’s shoulder just before the end of practice and pulls him away to the end of the gym. He’s got a knowing look on his face and Kageyama’s thoughts are confirmed when Sugawara asks “So what’s happened with you and Hinata? Did he accept your confession?”

Even though Kageyama’s expecting the words, he still chokes a little. He nods in response, worried about how his voice would sound if he even tried to speak and a beaming smile appears on Sugawara’s face. “What did I tell you, Kageyama,” he says, and Kageyama thinks about how his smile is nice but not as nice as Hinata’s. ”I’m so happy for you guys. Just remember to be safe!”

It takes Kageyama a few moments to understand Sugawara’s words but when he does he feels a sharp blush spread across his cheeks. He hadn’t even thought about doing anything like that with Hinata! “I- we, it’s n-not like that,” he splutters, and Sugawara chuckles.

“It might not be right now, but I’m just saying.” With that, Sugawara winks at him before running off to catch Daichi as he walks out of the gym. Kageyama is left spluttering and even though he hadn’t considered it before, all his mind can focus on is the idea of getting hot and heavy with Hinata. He shakes his head and tries to distract himself with any gross things he can think of because _wow_ , the gym is not the best place to get a boner. Especially when the reason for said boner is running around like a headless chicken not even five feet away from him.

Kageyama gets ready to go home quicker than usual, desperate to get home, but he still waits outside the clubroom for Hinata. They walk home together as usual, slowly getting closer and closer to each other the further they get until their hands keep brushing together. Kageyama takes the plunge and grabs Hinata hand with his own when they’re about five minutes away from his house.

Hinata’s body goes stiff but he keeps moving and when he makes no move to shake Kageyama off of him, Kageyama squeezes his hand slightly. “My mums not home tonight, she’s- she’s visiting family so, I mean if you wanted you could stay over?” Kageyama asks, voice getting quieter and quieter as he neared the end of his question.

Sugawara’s words from earlier suddenly flash into his mind and _shit_ , what if Hinata thinks he’s just trying to get in his pants. Kageyama just thought they could maybe watch a film and eat way too much food but what if Hinata gets the wrong impression. “Umm I’ll need to text my mum, but it should be fine,” Hinata beams, pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts and he lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

They’re already close to Kageyama’s house and they walk the rest of the way in silence, still hand in hand. They head straight up to Kageyama’s bedroom and both dump their bags by the bed before sitting down on the floor. It’s not like it’s the first time Hinata’s been here, but there’s an awkward feeling spread between them that wasn’t there before.

The pair sit there in silence for a few minutes before Hinata seemingly breaks, jumping up and declaring he needs the toilet before practically running out of the room. Kageyama watches him go and lets out a small sigh when his bedroom door closes behind Hinata. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, surely if they were dating it shouldn’t be this uncomfortable to spend time together.

Whilst Hinata’s gone, Kageyama goes downstairs to set up the TV and grabs some snacks from the kitchen. There are tubs of prepared meals in the fridge, left for him by his mum and he sets a few on the side, ready for later. When he hears the toilet flush, Kageyama shouts that he’s downstairs to Hinata and settles himself on the sofa.

He listens to the smaller boys footsteps as he pads into the living room and he relaxes as Hinata flings himself onto the sofa. He seems less awkward, more lively like he usually is, and Kageyama doesn’t even care about before because this is how he likes Hinata.

“So what we watching?” Hinata asks, his mouth already half full with crisps pulled from the coffee table. “Do you have any Studio Ghibli?” Kageyama nods and walks over the cabinets next to the TV. He pulls out Howls Moving Castle, Princess Mononoke and Ponyo and waves them at Hinata. Kageyama can barely make out the shouts of Ponyo coming from Hinata, his mouth impossibly full, and he complies putting the disk in the player before settling back on the sofa.

Hinata acts just how he expects, talking back to the TV screen and shouting when something he doesn’t like happens. At some point, Kageyama feels himself dozing off but he doesn’t realise that he’s actually fallen asleep until he awakens to find his head in Hinata’s lap and fingers running through his hair.

The film is frozen on its opening screen and the house is dark around them, but Kageyama doesn’t want to move, afraid that Hinata will pull his hands away. He nuzzles into Hinata, turning his head slightly and Hinata’s hands freeze, just like Kageyama hadn’t wanted. Soon enough, they start moving again and when Kageyama feels himself dozing off again he lets it happen.

-

Over the next couple weeks they spend more time at each other’s houses. Kageyama finally meets Natsu and is surprised to find that somehow, despite being a child, she’s more mature than Hinata. They holds hands walking to and from school, and Hinata’s even stopped freezing up when Kageyama leans his head on his shoulder when they’re on the bus. At lunchtimes, they’ve started sharing their bentos and sometimes, if he’s in a particularly good mood, Kageyama will bring Hinata in some leftovers from the night before. They’re even on fire at practice, working better together than ever before. Even Daichi comments on their performance.

Kageyama’s only complaint about the whole thing would be that they haven’t even kissed yet. Ever since, his little discussion with Sugawara all those weeks ago, he’s woken up with sticky boxers a few too many times for it to be classed as a coincidence. It’s not like Kageyama can’t restrain himself, and if Hinata doesn’t want to do anything like that then he’ll have to deal with his hand, but he can’t help but want more.

The most they’ve done is fall asleep next to each other and wake up with their limbs practically tangled together. Hinata always pulls away immediately, blushing hard, and Kageyama knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help feeling hurt.

-

It’s a Monday morning, and Kageyama hasn’t seen Hinata for the whole weekend, thanks to his mum dragging him away to visit some family. He waits at their usual meet point, actually kind of excited to see Hinata again after their, albeit short, time apart. However when Hinata rides up to him, he smiles but Kageyama can tell that something’s off. He doesn’t move to get off of his bike, just waits for Kageyama to start walking alongside him and Kageyama frowns when he realises that means he can’t hold Hinata’s hand.

The journey to school is quiet, more so than usual, and Kageyama is desperate to break the silence but he doesn’t want to push Hinata. They have homeroom together in the mornings, but instead of sticking by Kageyama’s side like normal, Hinata rushes off to speak to some of the other boys gathered in the corner.

The strangeness carries on for the whole day with Hinata flinching away from any contact, like Kageyama is diseased or something. At lunch Hinata doesn’t even sit with him, shouting apologies at him instead as he walks off with the group of boys from earlier. By this point Kageyama is dreading practice, because if Hinata doesn’t even want to spend lunch with him then how is he gonna act during volleyball.

It’s just as awkward as Kageyama predicts, both of them fumbling their way through practice match after practice match until eventually Daichi pulls them out. Hinata carries on with his ignoring of Kageyama, running off to talk to Tanaka and Nishinoya, who are practicing serves in the corner. He looks at the clock and when he sees that its only ten minutes til the end of practice, Kageyama decides to just pack up, walking over to let Sugawara know that he’s feeling ill and is gonna head out before leaving to the clubroom.

On his walk home, Kageyama contemplates what he could’ve done to make Hinata act this way. He hadn’t tried to push anything onto the other boy; instead trying to work around what he wanted so pretty soon Kageyama comes up a blank. By the time he’s back home the only plausible reason he can come up with is that Hinata doesn’t like him like that anymore but he’s too scared to tell Kageyama that he wants to break up. He spends the rest of his night curled up on his floor, trying to finish his all his overdue homework and definitely not thinking about Hinata not liking him anymore.

The week passes by in a blur of classes and practice. Hinata’s still ignoring him and Kageyama’s mood gradually worsens, until by Friday he doesn’t even want to go into school. What was the point? Even volleyball wasn’t fun anymore because Hinata clearly didn’t want to play with him, so what was the point. Eventually, his mum manages to drag him out of bed and shoo him off to school but he’s already too late to make it to morning practice.

In homeroom Hinata doesn’t even blink when Kageyama walks in late, and he can’t help the surge of anger that rises in him. What gives Hinata the right to ruin what he loves? Just because he’s too much of a fucking coward to have a simple conversation with Kageyama, doesn’t mean that Kageyama can’t fucking talk to him, right? He rises from his desk and storms over to where Hinata is sat with that same bunch of idiot boys from the start of the week, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the classroom.

He slams Hinata up against the wall and practically _growls_ when he tries to wriggle out of his grip. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asks, trying to at least keep his voice steady. “Just fucking tell me if you don’t like me anymore okay, don’t just start ignoring me like some asshole.” Hinata’s eyes are closed and he’s shaking like a scared animal would. Kageyama knows he should feel bad but he’s so engulfed with his anger he can’t find it within himself to pull away.

“Nothing? You have nothing to say?”

Hinata whimpers and Kageyama drops his grip on his shoulders, taking a few steps back and leaving Hinata leaning against the corridor wall. Kageyama can see some of their classmates leaning out of the doorway to watch the argument but he doesn’t even care. “Fuck you Hinata, I’m done.” He storms off down the corridor, leaving Hinata and his classmates behind. He doesn’t know where he’s going but anywhere is better than his shitty homeroom right now.

It takes him a while to calm down and he ends up late to his history class, apologising quietly as he quickly walks to his desk. Students around him stare and whisper and Kageyama knows that means the whole school found out about his freak out. He drops his head to his desk and lets out a sigh, willing himself to make it through the day. He spends his break and lunchtime in one of the furthest corridors of the school; somewhere that nobody ever goes unless it’s necessary. He doesn’t want to be bothered, he just wants to sit and think about what he did that could’ve made Hinata stop liking him.

Deep down he knows that he’s overthinking everything and he’s just gonna make himself feel worse but he doesn’t know how to stop. He doesn’t even look at Hinata during practice, instead moving over to the back wall of the gym and practising his setting. When they do practise matches Daichi doesn’t even attempt to call on Kageyama, who’s glare could honestly kill right now, and he’s thankful that the captain doesn’t push anything. Near the end of practice Kageyama finally braves a look at Hinata and he looks as wrecked as Kageyama feels.

After Daichi announces the end of practice Kageyama practically scrambles to leave but he stops in place when Daichi calls for both him and Hinata to stay back. Hesitantly he walks back over to where Daichi and Sugawara are sat, purposefully ignoring the set of eyes he could feel burning a hole in the back of his head. “I don’t care about whatever the hell has gone down between you two, that’s your problem, but when you bring it onto the court that’s when I start to care,” Daichi says and Kageyama can tell from the tone of his voice that he is beyond pissed.

“What he’s trying to say,” Sugawara interjects, a softer look on his face, “is that we’re here to help you with whatever’s gone on, because it’s not fair to let it affect the team.” Kageyama’s shoulders sag and he opens his mouth to explain everything to Sugawara when Hinata beats him to it.

“I’m- I’m really sorry I let this affect how I was playing,” Hinata practically cries, as he bows his head down. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry just please don’t kick me off the team.” Daichi actually chuckles at that and Hinata’s head springs up, a confused look spreading across his face.

“We’re not kicking you off the team, Hinata, stop worrying okay,” Daichi says, already much calmer than he was before. “Me and Sugawara just wanted to offer you some relationship advice, we know it’s not easy when you’re this young and we want to know how we can help.” Kageyama chokes at Daichi’s words and he can hear Hinata spluttering as well.

“You don’t need to worry about that, I ended it earlier,” Kageyama replies, a sour tone to his voice. Even thinking back to his freak out this morning has him prickling with anger. Hinata fidgets besides him, like he’s bursting to say something and Kageyama turns to him, wanting to hear what he has to say.

“I don’t even get why you’re so angry Kageyama,” Hinata almost shouts, anger contorting his face. “We weren’t even dating for real, it was just fake yet you’re still so angry! It doesn’t make any sense.”

Kageyama freezes at Hinata’s words. _Fake._ It was all just a fake. He can’t stop the anger bubbling inside of himself and he roughly grabs Hinata by the collar and pulls him close. “What do you mean it was fake, you piece of shit? Are you trying to say you were just stringing me along this whole time? Who fucking does that?” Kageyama knows that he’s yelling but he doesn’t realise how tightly he’s grabbed Hinata until Daichi is yanking them apart, separating them with an arm against each of their chests.

“Of course it was fake, Bakageyama,” Hinata roars back, his anger matching Kageyama’s own. “I heard you’re conversation with Sugawara-san about needing to get a fake girlfriend and then bam you ask me out. I may be stupid but I know when to put those two things together.” Kageyama’s hands are shaking and his mind is swirling because _what the actual fuck?_

“You think I asked you out to be my fucking fake boyfriend? Are you fucking kidding me?” His throat hurts from all the shouting but Kageyama doesn’t know how to calm himself down. “Is that why you just abandoned me at the start of the week? Did I become too much of a hassle for you?”

Hinata droops at his words. “I-I couldn’t do it anymore,” he says, voice suddenly timid. “Bu-But not for the reason that you think okay. I uh- I kinda started to like you for real.” Hinata rushes out his words and it takes Kageyama a few seconds to properly register what he said. “I thought that you were just using me to stop girls confessing to you and you’d think it was disgusting that I actually liked you so I thought it’d be best to spend some time away from you until my feelings went away.”

Kageyama watches Hinata wring his hands together and he slowly pushes Daichi’s hand off of his chest before taking a step towards Hinata. The smaller boy flinches slightly but when Kageyama makes no move to hit him he looks up to meet his eyes. “Does that mean that- that you like me?” Kageyama asks, and he could scream when Hinata nods. “Why are you so stupid?”

Hinata splutters at his words and Kageyama can’t help but smile, because this fucking dork actually likes him back. Hinata starts smiling too and the pair don’t notice as Daichi and Suga leave the gym to go back to the clubroom.

“So does this mean that you’re actually my boyfriend now?” Hinata asks and he looks so excited at the prospect of properly dating Kageyama that it makes Kageyama feel all warm inside. “Because there’s something that I’ve been wanting to do for a while now.”

Hinata doesn’t wait for Kageyama’s answer, instead launching himself towards Kageyama and walking him forwards until he’s pressed against the wall of the gym. He leans right up on his tip-toes until he’s centimetres away from Kageyama’s lips. He looks up to check with Kageyama that this is okay, but the taller boy already has his eyes closed and Hinata takes this as confirmation, slowly leaning in to press his lips against Kageyama’s.

The kiss is chaste, and Hinata pulls back quickly because _wow, why haven’t they done that yet?_ He feels a hand wrap around the back of his neck and another fall down to his waist before Kageyama is pulling him back in for another kiss. Their noses bump at first and Hinata giggles into Kageyama’s mouth, only stopping when Kageyama takes it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Hinata’s mouth.

It quickly grows sloppy and Hinata can’t stop himself from moaning when Kageyama bites down on his lower lip. He does it again and Hinata’s hips buck forwards, pulling groans from the both of them when their dicks rub together through their uniform. Hinata is completely ready to have his first mutual orgasm right there in the school gym and Kageyama seems right there with them but suddenly someone is coughing loudly behind them and the pair jump apart.

They don’t expect to be met with the whole team, staring at them from the doorway of the gym and Kageyama feels a hot blush spread across his cheeks. He doesn’t even have to look at Hinata to know that he’s exactly the same. Nishinoya and Tanaka are the first ones to break the silence, bursting into laughter as they all file back into the gym. Tsukishima looks slightly disgusted, but everyone knows about him and Yamaguchi so he doesn’t really have any right to be. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita are all staring at Kinoshita’s phone, where Kageyama assumes there are multiple pictures of him and Hinata but that’s a problem for another day. Asahi, Daichi and Sugawara are just watching them and smiling, and Kageyama can’t help but compare it to how his parents look at him when he gets a good grade.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re all going to Ukai’s for meat buns and thought it’d be rude to go without you guys,” Daichi says, clearly embarrassed. Hinata immediately jumps at the mention of meat buns and runs off out of the gym to go and grab his stuff. Kageyama chuckles before following the smaller boy.

Just before he leaves the gym, he pauses by the third years and mutters a quiet ‘thankyou’ before leaving the gym to go to the clubroom. He can hear Hinata’s muffled chants of _meat, meat, meat_ and Kageyama really can’t wipe the smile off of his face because everything is going to be okay.

“Don’t take too long loverboys! Save the making out for when you get home okay!” Kageyama turns round to glare at Tanaka, where he’s stuck his head out of the doorway of the gym and he squeaks before ducking back inside.

Nearly everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ive published other haikyuu!! fics if u wanna read them
> 
> also tweets with me @aiichirous


End file.
